undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
True Lab
El Laboratorio Verdadero (True Lab en inglés) es un complejo científico oculto bajo el laboratorio normal de Alphys, en Hotland. Se trata del "verdadero laboratorio" donde trabaja Alphys; pues es allí donde hace experimentos más complejos y secretos. Localización Su entrada está en la puerta del baño falso, que en realidad es un ascensor. Tras terminar el juego en una Ruta Neutral/Pacifista, se puede cargar la última partida guardada, justo antes de la batalla contra Asgore para volver al MTT Resort. De lo contrario, si se ha matado a alguien o no se logró hacer amistad con alguno de los personajes principales, se deberá crear una nueva partida asegurándose de completar la historia sin matar a nadie, realizando las citas con Papyrus y Undyne. Si se cumple con estos requisitos, en el pasillo que hay entre el MTT Resort y el CORE, Undyne llamará por teléfono y pedirá que se le haga un favor. Se debe volver a la casa de Papyrus para hablar con ella, donde pedirá que se entregue una carta a Alphys. Tras realizar esta tarea, y completar una cita con Alphys, Papyrus llamará por teléfono diciendo que él cree que deberías ir al laboratorio de nuevo, donde al entrar se encuentra una nota de Alphys frente a la puerta del "baño", diciendo que si se quiere saber la verdad, se acceda por dicha puerta. Tras una escena en la que el ascensor pierde energía y cae una gran altitud, se puede acceder al Laboratorio Verdadero. Avance Para continuar avanzando, debemos explorar el laboratorio y encontrar cuatro llaves de colores (rojo, verde, azul y amarillo), las cuales se encuentran una en una cama, la otra en uno de los frigoríficos, otra detrás de la cortina que se podrá encontrar en el pasillo del norte de los dormitorios y la ultima en el principio del Laboratorio. Éstas deben ser llevadas a sus respectivas "cerraduras", para poder acceder a la sala de generadores y restaurar la energía del ascensor. Entradas del Laboratorio Las entradas del laboratorio pueden encontrarse en diversos paneles que hay por todo el laboratorio. Hay un total de 21 entradas, pero la entrada número 17 es inaccesible, se presume fue escrita por W.D. Gaster, ya que se encuentra escrita con la fuente WingDings y no se puede acceder por medios normales. La mayoría de las entradas contiene información de los experimentos de Alphys enfocados en las Almas, Determinación, los Monstruos y Flowey, y explican la existencia de las Amalgamas. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 1:' This is it... Time to do what the king has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.Bien... Hora de hacer lo que el rey me ha pedido que haga. Crearé el poder para liberarnos a todos. Liberaré el poder del ALMA. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 2: '''The barrier is locked by SOUL power.. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters.La barrera está bloqueada por poder de ALMA... Desafortunadamente, este poder no puede ser recreado artificialmente. El poder de ALMA sólo puede ser derivado de algo que estuvo vivo una vez. Así que, para crear más, tendremos que usar lo que tenemos ahora... Las ALMAS de los monstruos. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 3: But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last... Pero extraer una ALMA de un monstruo viviente requeriría un increíble poder... Además de no ser práctico, hacerlo destruiría instantáneamente a quién pertenezca esa ALMA. Y a diferencia de las ALMAS de los humanos... Las ALMAS de la mayoría de los monstruos desaparecen inmediatamente después de la muerte. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que la ALMA de un monstruo perdurara... *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 4: '''I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them... I don't think he should.He estado investigando a los humanos para ver si puedo encontrar algo de información acerca de sus ALMAS. Terminé husmeando alrededor del castillo... y encontré esas extrañas cintas. No creo que Asgore las haya visto... Tampoco creo que deba verlas. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 5: I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination.Lo he hecho. Usando los planos, lo he extraído de las ALMAS de los humanos. Creo que es esto lo que le da a sus ALMAs la fuerza para persistir después de la muerte. La voluntad de seguir viviendo... La decisión de cambiar el destino. Voy a llamar este poder... "Determinación." *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 6:' ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought.Asgore ha preguntado a todos fuera de la ciudad por los monstruos que han "caído." Sus cuerpos llegaron hoy. Todavía se mantienen... Y pronto, todos se convertirán en polvo. Pero, ¿Qué pasa si les inyecto "determinación" a ellos? Si sus ALMAS persisten después de fallecer, entonces... La libertad podría estar más cerca de lo que imaginamos. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 7:' We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?Voy a necesitar un recipiente para mantener las ALMAS de los monstruos para cuando llegue el momento. Después de todo, un monstruo no puede absorber las ALMAS de otros monstruos. Como un humano no puede absorber una ALMA humana... Entonces... ¿Qué pasa con algo que no es humano ni monstruo? *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 8:' I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?He elegido un candidato. Aún no le he dicho a Asgore, porque quiero sorprenderlo con esto... En el centro de su jardín, hay algo especial. La primera flor dorada, que creció antes que todas las demás. La flor del mundo exterior. Apareció justo después de que la reina se fue. Me pregunto... ¿Qué pasa si algo sin ALMA gana la voluntad de vivir? *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 9:' things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the SOULs. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do?Las cosas no están yendo bien. Ningún cuerpo se ha convertido en polvo, así que no puedo obtener las ALMAS. Le dije a las familias que les daré el polvo de vuelta para los funerales. Las personas están empezando a preguntarme que está pasando. ¿Qué hago? *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 10:' experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...Los experimentos en los recipientes son un fracaso. No parece haber ninguna diferencia en los casos de control. Como sea. Son una molestia para trabajar de todos modos. Las semillas sólo se adhieren, y no se quieren ir... *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 11:' now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty...Ahora que hice a Mettaton más grande, él ya no habla conmigo... Excepto para preguntar cuando voy a terminar su cuerpo. Pero estoy asustada de que si termino su cuerpo, él ya no me necesitará... Entonces nunca más seremos amigos. ... Sin mencionar, que cada vez que trabajo en él, termino muy sudorosa... *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 12:' nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." i want this to work.Nada está pasando. No sé que hacer. Voy a seguir inyectándole "determinación" a todo. Quiero que esto funcione. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 13:' one of the bodies opened its eyes.uno de los cuerpos abrió sus ojos. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 14:' Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?Todos quienes habían caído... han despertado. Todos están caminando por todos lados y hablando como si nada estuviera mal. ¿Pensé que eran casos perdidos?... *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 15:' Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. : )Parece que esta investigación era un punto muerto... ¿Pero al menos tenemos un final feliz de todo esto...? Enviaré las ALMAS y los recipientes de vuelta a ASGORE. Y llamé a todas las familias para decirles que todos están vivos. Enviaré a todos de vuelta mañana. : ) *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 16:' no No NO NO NO NO *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 17 (Alphys):' monsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down. everyone's melted together...las formas físicas de los monstruos no pueden manejar la "determinación" como los humanos pueden. con demasiada determinación, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a colapsar. todos están mezclados juntos...) *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 17 (Gaster) "Traducido":' DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING ... WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?OSCURO MÁS OSCURO AÚN MÁS OSCURO LA OSCURIDAD SIGUE CRECIENDO LAS SOMBRAS CORTANDO PROFUNDAMENTE LECTURAS DE FOTONES NEGATIVAS ESTE PRÓXIMO EXPERIMENTO SE VE MUY MUY INTERESANTE ... ¿QUÉ PIENSAN USTEDES DOS? *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 18:' the flower's gone.la flor se fue. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 19:' the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore.las familias me siguen llamando para preguntar cuándo todos van a volver a casa. ¿qué se supone que deba decir? ni siquiera voy a seguir respondiendo el teléfono. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 20:' ASGORE left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks asgore.ASGORE me dejó cinco mensajes hoy. cuatro acerca de que todos están enojados. una acerca de esa linda taza de té que él encuentra parecida a mí. gracias asgore. *'ENTRADA NÚMERO 21:' i spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element.paso todo mi tiempo en el vertedero ahora. es mi elemento. Cintas de Vídeo En uno de los cuartos podemos encontrar una televisión y unas estanterías con cintas de vídeo. Si interactuamos con la TV podremos ver hasta 5 cintas de vídeo relacionadas con el pasado de ASGORE, Toriel, su hijo Asriel, y el humano que vivía con ellos. In Progress Galería True.png|Entrada al Verdadero Laboratorio Dtextractionmachine.png|Maquina Extractora de Determinación Undertale complete map true lab by higurashikarly-d9g9dt2.png|Mapa del Verdadero Laboratorio Encuentro con alphys.jpg|El encuentro con Alphys al final del Laboratorio Verdadero Sin Titulo.png Amalgama cubriendo al protagonista.jpg|Amalgama cubriendo a frisk Referencias de:Wahres Labor en:True Lab fr:Labo Originel ja:True Lab pl:Prawdziwe Laboratorium ru:Реальная лаборатория uk:‎Реальна лабораторія zh:真正的實驗室 Categoría:Ubicaciones Categoría:Hotland Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Spoiler